The Legion of Doom reveals their choice
This is how The Legion of Doom reveals their choice goes in The Day Equestria Stood Still. heroes fight off the Stone Army when something blasts them is confused Mac Grimborn: What did that? Queen Chrysalis: No, not a "what", but a "who", dear. Legion of Doom arrive Lloyd: You three! Tirek: Hello, heroes. powers up Cozy Glow: Wait! We're not here to fight! We're here to talk. Lloyd: We're not interested in anything you have to say. Mac Grimborn: Wait. Kai: Why should we? They're the enemy. Mac Grimborn: Let them talk. Lloyd: You got one minute. Queen Chrysalis: We have come to aid you in your time of need, in spite of your ill-fated rebellion. Cole: Get to the point. Tirek: Grogar and the Overlord have turned, hmm... unruly. We offer a truce. We will not fight you until we have defeated them, or died trying. Zane: My sensors tell me that they are telling the truth. Their words come from their hearts. Jay: Well where did the other Stone Samurai Warriors come from? Cozy Glow: Below! Cole: How did you know? Tirek: You see, they came because we uncovered their tomb. Rarity: You did?! But why?! Queen Chrysalis: We didn't know what it was. Cozy Glow: Our bad. heroes gasp we hear Luna's voice Princess Luna: Let me get this straight. You found the Stone Army's tomb where they layed dormant after the war between the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord?! Tirek: Yes. Princess Celestia: And while you did that, you let some of the Great Devourer's venom drip on them and reawakened them?! Queen Chrysalis: Yes, and Twilight would be concerned. looks confused Mac Grimborn: She got the message, Chrysalis. Tirek: Did she? Cozy Glow: Just not the one that you were sending. flies to them Princess Celestia: You have made a grave misjudgment. Do you have anything else you'd like to tell us?! Cozy Glow: You want the good news or the bad news? Princess Luna: That wasn't the bad news?! Tirek: The bad news is that Grogar has joined the Overlord. Lloyd: And the good news? Queen Chrysalis: Your human friend can see through our minds. Cozy Glow: Chrysalis! Warriors start barging in Stone Warriors: language Tirek: Stone Warriors! blasts them Stone Warriors are unharmed Cozy Glow: They're indestructible! Lloyd: We can see that! We fought a giant four-armed Stone Warrior yesterday! Queen Chrysalis: This is madness! First, it was the Galactic Empire! Then it was the First Order! Mac Grimborn: Okay. Then join us. are surprised to hear Mac say that Jay: Are you out of your mind?! Mac Grimborn: Inside every villain, there's a gentle person trying to get out. realizes that Mac is right Lloyd: I guess we have no choice but to trust them. Kai: Lloyd's right. Princess Celestia: Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening! Twilight Sparkle: I... I need time to think first. Cozy Glow: There isn't any time! More of them are coming! see more Stone Warriors and the alicorns blast them is impressed finds an elevator Queen Chrysalis: We can escape through the elevator! Zane: It would be unwise to take the elevator during an emergency. Cozy Glow: We'll take our chances. Stone Swordsman emerges from the elevator Tirek: him Okay, we'll take the stairs. head upstairs gets on Cole Zane: We must buy time. Tirek: I have an idea. gets a staff staff fires at them Tirek: Ha! Not so tough. is impressed Stone Army get back up Tirek: So tough. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts